


Dancing through Thedas

by JubileeMarie



Category: Dark Souls III, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubileeMarie/pseuds/JubileeMarie
Summary: When the fire is userped by the ashen one the dancer finds herself not only revived in her true form, but in Thedas! How will she cope with this new world and how will this new world cope with her?





	1. Wakefulness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction longer than 300 words and I would love for you guys to give some feedback. This is just the first chapter since I felt like it was getting kind of long, I'm already working on the second chapter.

She was pulled from nothingness by fire, she knew that this wasn't how things were supposed to be. She was supposed to have died and remained dead after the unkindled one killed her in their quest to collect the lord souls but she was awake, aware... Alive. She could feel the heat of the bonfire that called her from the beyond, could feel her heart beating, shackles on her wrists, burning in her hand, and a rough fabric on her skin. It felt wrong; not only was it meant to be dead, she was meant to be in constant pain as she was fused with her beautiful silver armor.  
She felt her long silky, white hair shift on her back and neck as she raised her head, and saw her hand glowing as she opened her eyes. Mere moments later a tan human woman slammed the door before her open, followed by a pale human. The tan human stood behind her for a moment and spoke in her ear. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you right now. The conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead. Except for you." she said as she moved around to her front and the pale human circled around the room on the edge of the darkness.

"How dare you accuse me! You know not to whom you speak!" she spat back, fire flaring behind her sapphire blue eyes.

  
That response clearly was not acceptable to the human and she took the woman's wrist and said "Explain this!"

"I cannot." she said simply, staring back at the tan woman.

  
"What do you mean you cannot?" the tan woman practically growled back at her.

  
"I do not know what that sorcery is or how it came to be upon my hand." she replied, eyes narrowing.

  
"You're lying!" her captor shouted, lunging at her and grasping her shoulders before being pulled away by the pale human.

"We need her, Cassandra." the pale woman said, calming the tan one before returning to her. "Do you remember what happened? How all this began." she asked.

  
She went quiet for a moment as the tan woman circled her and she strained to recall what could have brought her here. "I was pulled from rest by fire... My grandfather's doing no doubt... I remember the Pontiff chasing me in some fire forsaken land... and then a woman." she replied.

  
That answer seemed to surprise the pale human who seemed to ask for clarification "A woman?"

  
"Yes, She was shrouded in light and reached out to me..." she affirmed with a small nod.

The woman she now knew to be called Cassandra then ushered the pale one out telling her "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift." before returning to her and removing the shackles and tieing her wrists.

  
"What dost thou speak of?" She asked as the woman

  
"It would be easier to show you." was the answer she got from Cassandra as she was lifted from the floor and lead through the door and up stone stairs before emerging what seemed to be a place of prayer... Though to which member of her family she was unsure.

  
The light that flooded through the wooden doors as they were opened was almost blinding as she looked at the sky and saw the sickly green vortex above. Cassandra spoke up as she gazed at the strange hole in the sky "We call it the Breach, it's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

  
"A simple explosion could cause such a thing?" She asked, curious. This seemed more like sorcery than a simple explosion...

  
"This one did." Cassandra said, walking closer "Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world." she finished. Just then the green mark upon her hand flared causing her to all but fall to her knees with a gasp.

"Each time the breach expands the mark spreads, and it is killing you." Cassandra said, kneeling before her. "It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."  
"You say this sorcery upon my hand may be the key... But the key to what?" she asked, brows arched in curiosity.  
"Closing the breach. Whether that is possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours." Cassandra replied.

Rising from her knees on the snow-covered ground with a sigh "I shall do what I can, though thou must remove these binds from my hands and return my armor and swords first." she said. She refused to go into a battle or danger without them.

"You are not in a position to make demands!" Cassandra yelled

  
"I am always in such a position to make demands. I am Daughter of queen Gwynevere of Anor Londo and Granddaughter of Gwyn Lord of Sunlight and Cinder! I demand to be treated with the respect that I am due, and thou shouldst not forget that I agreed to come willingly. However I will not go into battle without my armor and swords." she said, the fire in her eyes burning hot once more as she stared down her captor.

  
"You are... Correct. I should remember you agreed to come willingly, I will permit you your armor and weapons... Do not make me regret allowing this." Cassandra told her, cutting the rope that bound the prisoner's wrists.

With a contented sigh, she rubbed her wrists gently to ease the ache, before straitening her back and standing her full height. She towered above Cassandra at a massive Eight foot Six inches and watched as Cassandra all but gawked at her height. "Thou art most wise." she said with a pleasant smile.

Cassandra shook her head slightly and turned to lead the prisoner to her belongings, beckoning her to follow. "If I am to trust you, I would at least like your name." she said, coming to a tent with several crates which held various things. Among them the prisoner's armor and twin scimitars.

"Princess Isadora of Anor Londo." she replied, putting on her armor. It shown a bright silver and almost shimmered blue. After she placed her crown upon her head and neatly tucked her veil in with a relieved sigh as she picked up her swords. One glowed a deep blue like the night, and the other burned like fire as she slipped them into the scabbards on her waist.

  
"I've all I require, let us set out to close this 'Breach' then. Tis best not to tarry, yes?" she said, gesturing to the path.

  
Cassandra was awed by the quality of this armor and the odd traits of the swords but if this woman was a princess from a far-off land then perhaps it wasn't too far of a stretch that she would have such items... "Come." Cassandra told her, leading her through the town "They have decided your guilt. They need it." she said before pausing "The people of haven mourn our Most Holy, Devine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was her's. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together, now they are dead." she continued, coming upon a set of gates which lead to a bridge.

"We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves. As she did...Until the Breach is sealed. There will be a trial, I can promise no more." Cassandra told her, turning to face Isadora.

"You leave me with many more question than I had before, Lady Cassandra. As we walk I should like to learn more if thou wouldn't mind too terribly." Isadora replied, calmly as she could as to not upset Cassandra further than she was.

  
"We may speak after you close the breach. Idle chatter has no place in a crisis." Cassandra growled, tugging Isadora's arm to get her moving.

  
"Thou shouldst not anger me, Lady Cassandra. I will not tolerate any more assaults from you, patient as I have been with you. I am not some grunt whom you have the authority to push around." she warned, eyes narrowing and glowing behind the veil which obscured her face.

"And I do not take threats laying down, Prisoner." She snapped back "Now get moving!"


	2. Forward into the Breach

Isadora's hand burned and flared as they neared a set of gates along the path she and Cassandra walked and she fell to her knees with a groan. The seeker was walking ahead of her and when she had heard the Dancer's gasp turned and walked closer, helping her up in an unexpected gesture of kindness after their disagreement only minutes prior. "The pulses are coming faster now." she said, with a gentle pat on Isadora's arm as she turned and walked away.

  
"Thou sayst that as though I've not noticed it mineself." she replies, taking a deep breath as she followed the seeker to another set of gates which lead to another bridge. As the seeker started onto the stone structure, however, Isadora took hold of the Seeker's collar and yanked her backward just before a sickly green boulder crashed into it and caused it to crumble.

With a shout, Cassandra went to whirl around and started to say "What is the meaning of?!" before she noticed the destruction her prisoner had just prevented her from becoming a part of. Scanning over the taller woman with a keen eye the Seeker changed her mind "Why did you save me?" she asked

  
"T'would do no one any good to have a leader such as thineself fall victim to a falling rock. Least of all mineself. Were thee did harm, who wouldst lead me up this mountain to close the hole in the sky?" Isadora replied, folding her arms.

  
"Perhaps I was wrong about you... We will see if that remains true. We will cross the ice and find another way up." Cassandra replied with a huff as she slid down the slope nearby to the frozen river below. Isadora followed, albeit much more gracefully than the seeker when the pair saw a demon rise from the ice in the distance. Cassandra charged off yelling "Stay behind me!"

  
Isadora had resigned herself to following Cassandra's orders, for the time being, however, when a shade rose from the ice before her she was forced from being more passive into being active. She pulled her swords from their sheaths and sunk into a low stance as she watched the demon for signs of what it was going to do. When it lunged at her she dodged from its outstretched claws, almost twirling in a fluid movement. Moving behind it in a single quick movement she ran it through with the burning sword which caused it to burst into flames and into a pile of ash on the ice.

Seconds later Cassandra had killed her own demon and turned to check on Isadora, and with a scowl, she said: "Sheathe your swords!"

  
"Dost thou expect me not to defend mineself when thou hast armed me?" Isadora questioned

  
"I... Suppose not. If you have weapons you should protect yourself, as I cannot do so at all times." Cassandra relented with a huff and turned around, continuing to a small slope on the other side of the frozen river. After fighting some more shades and wraiths along the path the pair could hear the clanging of swords, growling of demons, and yelling of soldiers. "We are almost there! You can hear the fighting!"

  
"Who is fighting?" Isadora asked as they climbed the stairs before them.

  
"You will see soon enough." Cassandra replied flatly.

  
Isadora rolled her eyes before they came upon what seemed like a broken building with a few soldiers, a small man, and a tall thin man with a staff fighting shades around a small tear in the air. When she saw that the dancer lept from where she and Cassandra stood and slaughtered the shades with ease. Suddenly she felt a hand around her wrist, shouting at her "Hurry! Before more come through!" thrusting her hand toward the rift as a green tether connected the mark on her hand to it. With a bang and a crackle, it sealed itself as she wrenched her hand from the man's.

  
Eyes narrowed she glared at the man, his head was devoid of hair, had a very angular face, and long pointed ears. She could feel an ancient power in him, it reminded her much too much of her former captor the Pontiff Sulyvhan and she stepped back. "What hast thou done to me!?" she accused, sword pointed at the man.

"I did nothing, the credit is yours." the man replied.

  
"Dost thou meanst the mark of sorcery upon mine hand?" she enquired.

  
"Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark on your hand." he affirmed. "I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach's wake- and it seems I was correct." He continued.

Upon hearing that Cassandra stepped in with a determined expression on her face "Meaning it could also close the Breach itself." She chimed in, seemingly pleased with this knowledge.

"Possibly." the bald man said looking at Cassandra before turning his attention back to Isadora. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

Before she could say anything the Dancer heard a voice from behind and turned to face whoever was speaking. "Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." The short man said, adjusting the gloves on his hands as he walked over.

  
Craning his neck to look at Isadora he spoke again "Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." He introduced himself with a wink.

Upon hearing those words Cassandra grimaced and looked to Isadora as she started to speak "Tis a pleasure to meet you Sir Tethras." He seemed most charming... And as of yet despite only meeting the man, he was the one she liked most of this group. He had not yelled at her, accused of her of anything, Threatened her, or touched her without permission.

Upon hearing that the bald man piped up "You may rethink that stance in time."

  
Of course hearing that only prompted her to think that she would not, as she already disliked the bald man on principle. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts by Varric's voice as he spoke again "Aww, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles."

Cassandra was clearly displeased by that as she quickly stepped closer to Varric and said "Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but..."

Cassandra was quickly cut off by Varric who replied "Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

With a disgruntled noise, she turned on her heel and walked away as the bald man piped up saying "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you yet live." This man was ringing all sorts of alarm bells in her mind, he made her skin crawl.

Thankfully Varric butted in with "He means 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'"  
Now she was even more suspicious of this Solas...

"And what dost thou know about the mark upon mine hand?" she asked, accusatorially.  
Cassandra quickly added her two souls by saying "Solas in an Apostate, well-versed in such matters."

This was starting to get quite frustrating to Isadora as she let out a sigh, holding up her hand to stop Solas as he opened his mouth to speak. "Answers shall needeth wait. Tis not the time for idle prattle, there is still the matter of the hole in the sky. We mustn't tarry."

That comment seemed to please Cassandra as she nodded and smiled moving to lead the group into the valley. It was a hard walk as they encountered several more groups of demons along the way. When they eventually came to yet another staircase Varric spoke up "So are you innocent?"

"Yes, though it seemeth mine memories art a bit cloudy." Isadora replied, turning her head to glance at the dwarf as they climbed.

"Should'a spun a story." He said with a chuckle.

"That is what you would have done..." Cassandra grumbled

"It's more believable and less likely to result in premature execution." He shot back.

Isadora sighed "I bid thee mine own story at which hour we are not under siege by these foul creatures spewing forth from the sky.

At the top of the hill, Isadora saw another rift near a gate and closed it after fighting off the demons it called forth. Upon passing through the gate she saw a man in what seemed to be religious garb and the woman she knew as Leiliana arguing. When she approached the man spoke in a bitter and harsh tone "Ah, here they come."

Leliana stepped forward and seemed pleased to see the group. "You made it." she said to them before turning to look at the man to speak to him. "Chancellor Rodrick, this is." she managed past her lips before the man cut in.

This man was already irritating to Isadora with only a few words. He reminded her of the Pontiff, someone who felt entitled to order others around solely based upon his status. "I know who she is. As grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

When those words passed his cracked lips the Dancer's eyes flared behind her veil as she stepped forward and past Cassandra who was already about to go to bat for her. "How dareth thee! I have suffered at the hands of men like thee for many a year and I shall not allow thee to shove me around like some commoner! I am the princess of Anor Londo and I shall be treated with the respect and dignity I deserve!" she all but screamed, leaning down and staring into the man's eyes.

She could see him shaking, be it rage or fear that caused it she hadn't a care as she continued to speak. "I shall close the hole in the sky and restore order to this world as mine own grandfather didst before me and I shall not alloweth thee to receiveth in the way of this holy mission. Thee shall moveth from our way betimes, or thee shall assisteth I am not allowing thee any other options, thee worm!" she said, pressing a finger to his chest and shoving the small man back.

  
He sputtered and fumed as he backed away, now afraid of the silver-clad woman who towered before him before looking at the seeker who was shocked but not on his side one bit. "On your head be the consequences, Seeker." he said as the group and Leliana walked past him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please leave a comment to let me know what you thought and if you want more.


	3. Ashes to Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but the next one should be longer... Sorry.

Charging with the troops was a quick decision for Isadora when asked by the Seeker. She was A knight once, and would not be a coward by going around through the mountain path. They came upon a group of soldiers fighting at a rift with one man who was clearly their commanding officer. Quickly dispatching the demons and closing the rift the group took a breath as the man came closer and the dwarf and elf chattered. "Lady Cassandra, You managed to close the rift. Well done."  
Cassandra turned around and gestured towards Isadora "Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner's doing." She said  
"Is it? I hope they're right about you, we lost a lot of people getting you here." he said, looking at the dancer.  
"I cannot make any promises, but I shall try my best." She replied to the commander with a nod.  
"Good, that's all we can ask for..." He commented.  
As they came upon the temple, their destination Isadora smelled burning flesh and saw charred corpses frozen in place as though they were still screaming. She said nothing as they came upon the breach, simply observed it in awe before Leliana came behind them saying "Thank the maker! You're here."  
Cassandra told her to have her men take positions around the temple before turning to Isadora to say "This is your chance to end this, are you ready?"  
"As I hath said, I shall try my best but I can make no promises. I may beest taller than a human but even I am unsure if't be true I shall be able to reach that." she replied with a wave of her hand.  
Solas piped up and said "No, this rift was the first and it is the key. Seal it and perhaps we can seal the breach."   
Isadora glared at him as Cassandra spoke once more "Come, then, we must find a way down."  
At that, the dancer started off on her own allowing the group to follow her along the ruined path in the collapsing temple. She saw glowing red crystals in which she could feel the abyss and all but hissed when Varric spoke: "You know this stuff is Red Lyrium, Seeker."  
"I see it, Varric." She told him  
"Yes, but what's it doing here..." He asked  
Solas chimed in with his two souls and said "Dark magic could have drawn it up from beneath the temple and corrupted it..."  
Varric huffed "Bah! Whatever you do, don't touch it. It's evil"  
"I haven't nay intention of coming into contact with aught yond's tainted with the abyss. Evil, however, is an accurate descriptor of yond crystal." she told the dwarf, hopping down into the chasm below.  
As she looked at the breach from below her mark flared and they heard voices. "Someone, help me!" called a woman  
"What is going on here?" Came Isadora's voice.  
Cassandra picked up on that and said "That was your voice. Most holy called out to you, but..." before she could finish the mark flared again and ghostly visions appeared before them.  
A dark figure with clawed hands held an elderly woman in the air with a dark magic and the dancer came running behind them. The woman turned her head to look at the dancer and called "Run while you can! Warn them!"  
That irritated the dark figure who spoke "We have an intruder, slay the knight!" it ordered an unseen person before the vision faded.  
Once again Cassandra was upset as she ran up "You were there! Who attacked? And the divine, is she? Is what we're seeing true?" She demanded   
"I doth not remember any of this. I assure you." Isadora replied as Solas chimed in with "Echo's of what happened here. The fade bleeds through this place. This rift is not sealed but it is closed, albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark it can be opened and then closed properly, but that means drawing attention from the other side."  
"That means demons! Stand ready!" Cassandra called to the soldiers around the temple as Isadora raised her hand and opened the rift.


End file.
